“One Level At A Time”
by maxpower1017
Summary: [AU] At the age of four, Izuku received his birthright, one he understood at the time as a Quirk, oh how wrong he was. Unfortunately, he's not the only one with this ability. Video Game Quirk Izuku Dark Elements/themes Warning!(Violence, Rape, and strong language)
1. Prologue: New Game

"Let's go Deku!" The joyful tone of which his friend called out to him made his heart pushed even further. The chase was tough, it wasn't getting easier. Falling and tripping a couple of times after his friend. Katsuki, who by far was faster than him.

"H-Hang on!" His breath labored, the curly-haired boy was chasing his friend in a game of Tag. The seconds of leaping over playground equipment and climbing up the monkey bars gave the boy a hard time.

Eventually, his feet couldn't move anymore, which caused his friend to run back.

"Looks like I win!" With a victory smile, she proclaimed. Ruby eyes and sandy blonde hair made her appearance.

"I...guess...so. Kaachan." Deku stopped short in between breaths. The girl had her victory grin dropped into a worried expression.

"Hey, you okay? Sit down." She walks him over to a nearby bench underneath a tree. After a couple of minutes, the boy of the pair had finally rested his racing breathing.

"Thanks." Deku thanked. Sweat fell down to his eyes, squinting and rubbing them off. He opened them to find something wrong with his vision.

**Heath[10/10]**  
**Stamina[5/5]**

With confusion at what he was seeing. It was odd, he could focus on it, but wherever his eyes turned the pop up followed as well. He didn't freak out, instead, it was only curiosity, maybe this was his quirk!

Looking over to his friend, he tried to speak before noticing another pop up next to the girl.

**Health[8/8]**  
**Stamina[9/9]**

"Kaachan!" Deku exclaimed with excitement. The girl looked over with a curious look on her face.

"I got a quirk!" Those words alone infected Kaachan with the same excitement as Deku.

"Really?! Show me!" She couldn't contain it. Only mere days ago she happens to get her quirk. So one could imagine the pleasure of witnessing a friend getting their special gift.

Deku went on to point next to his head and explain what he was seeing. Words followed by numbers in some sort of box? Kaachan was curious, does it have to with her friend's eyes? Or maybe was he pulling her leg here? The idea of Deku pulling a joke was rich!

"Ask your mom to take you to the doctors just to be sure!" Her suggestion made Deku frown slightly before nodding at the idea.

"Alright! Let's see what quirk you got!" The blonde girl grabbed the boy's hand before taking off to the lad's mother.

**Health[8/8]**  
**Stamina[7/9]**

Deku noticed the amount of stamina was spent getting from one point of the playground to another. His mother was there talking To Kaachan's parents. Both were seen about ten yards away along with the blonde girl hollering out to her folks. Odd, how did he know what that word meant?

"Mom! Dad! Deku has a quirk!"

All three adults looked with interest and surprise. The second lady, Deku's mother, was the one who asked her son what the quirk was. The boy then went on to explain the words followed by numbers in a box.

With a happy smile, Deku's mother gleamed at the fact her son would be able to pursue his dreams!

"You hear that Inko? It seems both our little cubs are going to be heroes!" The blonde woman said to the dark-haired one.

"Congratulations Izuku." Kaachan's father knelt down before the boy then patted his head. As if proud of the boy for gaining something.

At that same moment, Izuku couldn't react because of something pop-out of anywhere!

**Masaru Bakugo: Level 50**  
**Health[600/600]**  
**Stamina[500/500]**  
**Relationship: Family(God Father)**

"It's there!" Izuku exclaimed. He was surprised that more and more things popped up. Looking with fascination, the boy reached his arms to see if he could interact with the icon. Meanwhile, Masaru was perplexed at the sudden behavior shift. Normally Izuku was calm and quiet but now he was excited and beyond belief.

With a laugh, he ruffled the boy's hair a bit more before standing up. Inko was next to stand in front of him.

**Inko Midoriya: Level 34**  
**Health[333/333]**  
**Stamina[232/232]**  
**Relationship: Family(Mother)**

"Mom! You have it too!" Izuku exclaims. He looked up in surprise.

"Is that right dear? Do you have any idea what your quirk could be?" Inko asks more or less curious.

"I don't know. But I can see it." Izuku kept his gaze, his eyes stayed intensely at his mother's.

"Well then, I think it's time for me to schedule an appointment," Inko told Kaachan's parents.

**At the Doctors~ Same day.**

"So from what our test has shown, it does, in fact, seem like your son has a quirk. You said your quirk was to bring small objects towards you and your husband is to breathe fire, correct?"

Inko nodded as Izuku was hopping on the small stool next to her.

"It would appear that this quirk is entirely different." The doctor hummed as he looked at the documents.

"What do you mean?" Inko quirked an eyebrow.

"Earlier, after we did the X-Ray. We had Izuku tell us about his quirk and how to describe it. He tried to make out words but it was difficult for him to explain so we had him draw it out." The doctor stood up and grabbed some papers. He picked a few before handing a couple over to Inko.

"Your son's powers are probably the result is a mutation in his genes. Specifically, the one regarding his quirk. Looking over some of those papers, you will see the words "Health" and "Stamina" written and numbers in each bracket that follows said words."

Inko skims through a couple of pages before noticing a pattern. It was almost as if Inko was looking at a stats for a video game character.

"Those are the ones regarding the nurses and other doctors. When we asked about you and your husband, Izuku added more information."

Inko accepted the extra paper from the Doctor, she looked at the information regarding herself, it held the same stats that Izuku saw earlier that day. When she saw her husband. She became skeptical.

**Hisashi Midoriya: Level ?**  
**Health[?/?]**  
**Stamina[?/?]**  
**Relationship: Family(Father)**

Given the stats, Inko made the assumption that maybe Izuku's imagination or quirk affecting his mind. To be honest she was more confused than concern.

"Now, from your family records, it would seem that this quirk is not part of your family history correct?"

"Mine no, but I am not sure about my husband's family. At least I don't think it runs in his side." Inko gave a thoughtful look.

"Well if you can, contact him, see if he can provide any information. Because this quirk your son has, it's the first of its kind. Who knows how it will affect your child once he matures with it. That's why, if you can keep on eye on him." The doctor implores the Midoriya matriarch before stopping.

"Where is the boy...?" The doctor looked behind Inko and around the room but the child was nowhere to be found.

"What? Izuku!" Inko panicked as she couldn't find Izuku next to her. Getting up, she followed the doctor who was already leaving the room to find the child.

Meanwhile~

**Mission acquired: Prologue**

**Objectives: • Look around (Completed)**  
**• Explore the clinic(In-Progress)**  
**•Immerse yourself**  
**•Finish the Mission**

Those texts were planted top left corner of his vision. His eyes didn't even need to look at it, almost his mind was already informed of the details. Waltzing in the cold hallways as doctors and nurses guide patients or converse with each other about topics unknown to the wonder boy.

Eventually, he found the end of the halls, the only rooms left were staff only, certainly, he did not have access too.

**•Explore the clinic (Completed)**

Well with that one objective out of the way. Izuku made tracks back, he was about to find the original room where is Mom was but, he saw another kid bickering with another.

"Hey! My quirk is better!

"Nah uh! Mine is!"

"Sure it is! All you can do is extend your toes!"

"And you can stretch your neck!"

"Mine is better!"

"Like hell it is!"

"This is why mom left us! You always pick on me!"

"No! Take that back!"

Both kids got in each other's faces, even going as far as grabbing each other, ready to brawl it out.

**(New Objective): Settle the dispute**

As if knowing what those words meant, Izuku walked calmly towards the troubled boys who were most likely no older than him.

"Hello, what's the problem?" Izuku asks the boys who paused their soon-to-be bout.

"He thinks he has better quirk!" Both kids yelled at Izuku, who didn't seem fazed.

**[Stop the boy's] or [Help the boys]**

Izuku felt his mind being pulled in to two separate pathways. One side wanted to seek peace with these boys and each other but on the other hand, wanted the bickering to end on a more personal violent level.

The reason being is that these same to boys picked on Izuku without even realizing it. Bullying him, treating him like a piece of garbage whenever Kaachan was never around. Even talking bad behind her back, these boys really got on Izuku's nerves.

But he knew better especially that one piece of information. About their mother, imagining life without his mother, Izuku relented his short fueled anger.

**[Help the boys]: Path walked, plus karma.**

"So what if you have different feelings toward each other's quirks? Isn't the important thing that you have something to call your own power? Why fight each other to see who is the best? Why not focus on being the best you can be." Izuku spoke as if his tongue didn't carry that shy nature that he had for as long he had the ability to speak.

The two boys soften their looks once being faced with that fact. Why should they be fighting? They are siblings after all.

"Yea...your right. My bad bro." The shorter brother apologized.

"No...it's my bad too." The older one apologized as well.

•**Settle the dispute(Completed)**

Satisfied, Izuku said goodbye to the boys and headed back into his waiting room was his mother was waiting for him.

However before he could reach halfway, he was charged by his mom. She pulled him into a hug before exclaiming her worries at Izuku. The boy just absorbs this newfound information that his quirk fed through the mind.

**Quest Obtained: Comfort Inko Midoriya(Mother), Difficultly: Normal, reward: unknown. **

"Mom? What's the matter?"

"Please don't run off like that! What happens when something bad happens to you while I wasn't around!"

Due to Inko's cries, it got the attention of some of the other nurses and clients. Izuku paid no mind as if it was irrelevant, he rubbed his mother's back and squeezed into the hug.

"But I am fine, I just went to look around."

"Still, please at least let me know next time when you go wandering off."

"I will mom, I will."

"Mrs. Midoriya, there is some more information I mean to disclose to you. But this can be done at a later appointment. Now then, let me sign you out so you and your son can go."

The doctor went through a few more documents, but when it came to the quirk registration, Inko denied it.

"How come?"

"Truthfully doctor, I don't know if this is actually a quirk. I mean we can't see it and it only affects Izuku. So is it really him obtaining power or just a flaw in the testing?"

"I assure you Mrs. Midoriya, we have run the x-ray scans as it's the most successful and common examination method. However, if that won't convince you, then we can try the first test methods. But it's gonna require your consent."

"What do you mean?"

"I need your permission to try this test on the boy. After all, this method of examining quirks was banned when hero society first came up, but some clinics such as us still use this method to confirm a patient has a quirk or not."

"What do you plan to do to my son?"

"Just a physical test."

"Hmm."

**In another room. **

"We use this room for those in need of physical therapy, but for now. It's used to test confirmation of the boy's quirk. Now then, Izuku, I will give a set of activities and after each activity I want you to tell me the numbers you see next to your "health" and "Stamina". Can you do that for me boy?"

"Yes, doctor," Izuku affirmed himself. Inko was watching for the next several minutes as the Doctor gave Izuku Highschool level fitness test. One was on the treadmill. The goal was to beat the mile between four and six minutes, due to Izuku's age. The doctor allowed the boy to jog went he got tired. To his expectation, Izuku couldn't keep up with the treadmill speed. So the speed was reduced to easy jogging.

While Izuku was jogging. He saw his Stamina fall down steadily.

**Stamina[4/5]**

As time went on, he continued jogging at a fast pace but he didn't feel tired. He knew his breathing was fast and he was doing his best to control it.

**Stamina[3/5]**

Still nothing, but Izuku was concentrating on the run. He was nearing the three-minute mark.

**Stamina[2/5]**

At this point, Izuku felt his body wobbling and even leaning too much to either side but he corrected himself thanks to the Doctor telling him to fix his form.

**Stamina[1/5]**

His eyes were starting to have a dark, blurry vision. He was close to collapsing, he knew.

**Stamina [0/5]**  
**Health [9/10]**

At first glance to the doctor and Inko, it would seem that Izuku was about to fall over. Then suddenly, as if he was back at full energy, Izuku started to run, not jog, but run. His speed was getting faster, smiling as if he was alive for the first time since the start of the run. Running like never before, Izuku managed to complete the run with little to no issues. The treadmill scanned his average speed and increased the level of difficulty.

**Health[7/10]**

Izuku kept going, not stopping eventually, he did it he beat the mile but under seven minutes. Once the machine stopped, Izuku collapsed on the floor trying to get his breathing fixed.

Inko rushes towards him. Sitting him up, the mother got her son to speak to her, but he said he was alright. When the Doctor came by and asked him what were the stats now?

**Health[7/10]**  
**Stamina[-1/5]**

The doctor took notes. Izuku saw his stats, they were not recovering fast. He felt numb, no, nothing at all. No stress or anything. With the help of his mother, he stood up again. As if reading himself for the next task.

"Next I want you to practice with those medicine balls. Just throw it against the cardboard wall as much as you can for three minutes."

With a slow nod, Izuku grabbed a medicine ball that weighs about ten pounds. It was heavy, he saw his boy moved slower trying to throw it against the wall.

For the next three minutes, Izuku demanded his body to move faster in catching and throwing but he saw the backlash.

"Alright, that's enough. Sit down for now and tell me what you see."

**Health[5/10]**  
**Stamina[-2/5]**

"The next exam would be you doing some standard exercises. Do as many as you can within 5 minutes."

Doing as instructed the boy felt his boy wet with sweat. His arms and legs wobbly. Everything still worked as normal.

**Health[3/10]**  
**Stamina[-3/5]**

Izuku saw a red blur around his vision. His attempts at moving were starting to be slow, even though he didn't feel it. His hearing was barely passable but he could make out the doctor's speech, at least a general idea of what he was saying.

"It's...he should...if anything...farewell now." It was fragmented but Izuku heard it. Maybe the examination was done. Feeling himself getting picked up, his mother hugged and walked out of the clinic.

**At home(Midoriya Residency)-Current Occupants: 2**

A few hours had passed since the trip to the clinic. Izuku took a short nap while Inko carried him home. She was proud that he had a quirk at least...shouldn't be proud actually. It wasn't a quirk he obtained. Something worse. Her baby, her pride and joy, was now a partaker of the cruel world of _The Kingdom_.

Inko knew of this system and its participants. After all, her husband is one of them.

It wasn't a surprise that fact affected her back in the clinic, it was denial. Oh, how she hoped for a genuine quirk to appear for Izuku, but in truth, he is just as Quirkless as the day he was born. The only difference is his perception of the world he will soon change forever.

Inko was left to her thoughts, she thought of calling Hisashi and letting him know of the predicament. On the other hand...tempted as she was. As much as she loved Izuku, she feared the man he will become once he takes his place in _The Kingdom. _Crying to herself, not out of sorrow but genuine fear and confusion. She didn't know what to do.

"Mom? What's wrong?" A voice broke her. Not turning away from the front door, she said "nothing dear, why don't you get some more sleep. I will wake you up for dinner."

"No, there is something I need to do."

Inko felt a tug on her skirt. Looking down at the cute boy. She nervously glanced at his eyes. They haven't suspected her of anything. When Izuku raised his arms as a sign to give him a hug. Inko complied hesitantly.

As mother and son embraced. She could feel the warmth only her son can provide, making her all the more inclined to never let go.

"Mom, what is bothering you?"

"Huh?"

"What's getting you upset?"

"I-It's nothing Izuku. Nothing at all."

"You sure mom?"

Izuku heard his mother wept. "You don't sound okay? I am here if you need someone."

It was her baby...she made a choice that day.

"Thank you Izuku. " Inko

As any mother would, she would be there for her child no matter the possible consequences this will lead.

**Later that evening~**

"Please pick up," Inko whispered to herself as the other line continues to ring.

"...hello? Inko?" A male voice on the other line spoke.

"Hisashi! Yes, it's me."

"What happened? Are you okay?" The nonchalant voice spoke absentmindedly.

"It's Izuku..."

"The boy. Ah yes, so he became a player today didn't he? Or is it yesterday?"

"Today and I was wondering~"

"Say no more, I am coming home. I will be there by morning-your time. Just need to finish some loose ends here and...yep that's about it. See you Inko."

"Really? You're coming home?! After four years?!"

"Yes yes. Don't worry this time I am staying. Just need to finish some stuff here in the States and I will be on my way."

"Should I and Izuku meet you at the airport?"

"No need, just take it easy, I should be there at nine to ten. Now until then, babe gotta go."

"Okay honey," Inko said hanging up the landline. She walks towards her son's room. Her baby slept soundly in his bed. Walking over to the bed and opening the sheets, she crawled along and embraced her dear. It had been an emotional day, but it seems like it's turning around for her son's life and for the better.

**In the USA, two minutes later~**

"A fucking Jap?! We got ambushed by some random Asian guy! What the fuck?!" One of the bound businessmen shouted in English.

"Please just let us go, you're a fellow player so you should understand why we did it." Another pleaded.

"Just take them I am the innocent one!"

"Hey, asshole don't through us under the bus!"

*pang*

"Oh fuck! Jacob! You motherfucker! Once our buds find out what you did, they are going to get you and fuck that boy of yours!"

*pang*

"Shit! I'm sorry okay! I didn't mean too!"

*pang*

"I fucking hate those guys." A man said as he puffed out a cloud of smoke. He couldn't believe he didn't kill these fuckers sooner. Hisashi really hoped to whatever non-player god our there that this will be the last job he does for a while. He may be twenty-five but this lifestyle was getting old for him. Now he saw a chance to leave that life for now. That phone call was his ticket.

Taking a look around him, he was just about done. Pulling out a number and calling it only rang once.

"Player: Black-Ember"

It rang twice.

"Level: 510"

And a third.

"Class: Hydra"

_"Greetings Mr. Midoriya, I assume you have completed the job?" _

"That's right."

_"Well then, not doubting your words, you have a great reputation for being honest. Would you be so kind as to send over the proof, oh and please leave the weapon of choice by the scene, we will send clean up on their way." _

"Done and done. Now how about my pay."

_"Five-hundred thousand dollars added to your account: total account balance is ten million U.S. Dollars."_

"Yep sounds about right. Anyway, I am retiring from Hunting. My next location will be in Japan. Giving you exact details later on. Departure in two hours." Hisashi said as he walks back towards the way he came from. The dismembered bodies of businessmen loomed around and the escorts could only cower away in fear of what could happen to them.

_"Very well, would you like me to make a transaction to yen?" _

"Please do. That would be very kind of you."

_"It's the least I can do for a great partaker and a fellow player. Have a nice temporary retirement Mr. Midoriya."_

The line hanged up, allowing Hisashi to enjoy his causal walk out of the building.

Hisashi chuckles as he kicks a decapitated head towards one of the rooms getting a startle from the woman inside. He laughed at his fucked up humor. Getting out of the building, he could hear sirens on their way, walking towards his mustang. His entrance was average but when the song came on. One of his favorites: "Dead or Alive" by Bon Jovi.

"It's all the same, only the names will change. Every day, it seems we're wastin' away. Another place where the faces are so cold. I drive all night just to get back home." He sang along with the rock artist on the radio. The mustang roared and tires burned against the asphalt, he took off with a smile on his face.

"I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride! I'm wanted dead or alive. Wanted dead or alive."

Speeding through the night, Hisashi took this last road trip through California with nostalgia. He was going to start anew, this time with a wife and son.

**Japan~morning**

Izuku woke up to the sounds of crying and joy. Curiously he got off the bed and out of the room. Looking around the corner. He saw his mother hugging a man. This time Izuku's body went into full alert.

**Warning! Boss Level Player detected!**

As if his whole body went into flight mode, Izuku scurried behind the couches. He was trembling in fear. Whoever that man was, he was dangerous. Too dangerous! What was mom doing? Was she in danger?! Why was she embracing him?!

"Izuku~"

"It's okay Inko, let me introduce myself. I owe him that much."

Izuku heard footsteps before his cover. A five-piece couch that weighed approximately 1295 pounds alone, was raised up with one arm by a man smiling intriguingly at him.

"Hello there. I take it your Izuku."

A shaky nod came from the boy.

The man sets the couch back down next to him and couches down towards Izuku's height, well as low as he could get.

"I am your parent: Hisashi Midoriya and your my offspring or son would be the common word around here."

**Hisashi Midoriya: Level 510**  
**Health[6390/6390]**  
**Stamina[8770/8770]**  
**Relationship: Family(Parent Player)**

"Parent player?" Izuku read aloud.

"Yep, your definitely my biological son. But do you have it takes to own that title?" The man smiled back.

Inko was shocked, her husband seemed like a different man than when he left for the States but then again, he had only just come back home. It was too soon to draw any conclusions. She will just do her best to stand by Izuku and support him while Hisashi helps their son.

To Hisashi, he seemed to be interested in his son's level.

**Izuku Midoriya: Level 2**  
**Health[13/13]**  
**Stamina[8/8]**  
**Relationship: Family(Offspring Player)**  
**Class: Underdog**

"Level Two in less than a day? Well, I must say that's impressive. Congratulations Izuku." Hisashi pat Izuku's head.

"Wait what?"

"Oh right you can't see it yet but don't worry in a few days you will be able to see the world with a bit more clarity," Hisashi assures.

"Inko what's for breakfast? Anything will do."

"Oh! Um, let me get started on it!"

"Take your time." Hisashi sat down on the dining table followed by Izuku. The father and son just waited for the matriarch to come back with breakfast for them all.

It was the start of a family of three~

Izuku looked back at his objectives again.

**Mission accomplished. **  
**Reward: 10 exp. **

**Quest Completed. **  
**Reward 30 exp.**

**Level 2 Acquired! **

**Would you like to save?**  
**[Yes] or [No]**

**Saving in progress...**

**No save state in records would you like to create a new save game?**

**[Yes]?**

**Okay! Saving Confirm! **

**Welcome, Izuku Midoriya! What will be your player tag?**

**[Insert Here]**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Okay! Process completed! **

**Enjoy your experience! **

**Have a nice playthrough!**


	2. Prologue Two: New Rules and Expectations

"Izuku."

"Yes, dad?"

"Let's go out for a bit. While your mother is still asleep."

Izuku felt incredibly nervous around his biological father. His body kept screaming at him to run away but just by a mere glance from the tall man. Izuku felt his feet glued to the floor and every muscle in his being tensed.

"No need to be so nervous, though I suppose you can't help it. Come, I will answer your questions as best as I can." Hisashi was a man that Izuku never thought his father to be. The boy always thought his dad was a serious character, however, that wasn't the case. The Patriarch was calm and laid back.

With nothing but obedience, Izuku followed his father outside the apartment. They took a local detour around the neighborhood. It was five in the morning. The sun wasn't up yet.

"It's been a while since I took a stroll around here. The last time I was in town was when I knocked up your mother, Izuku. God, it was a beautiful sight to behold. I only had about two hours before my flight to the states. Though I did make sure to leave my apartment and phone number with her." Hisashi rambled on, Izuku wasn't really familiar with the context so he innocently asked.

"Knocked...up?"

"Oh right, I keep forgetting your four. Sorry if I am not that good at this whole parent thing. Your my firstborn so I guess I will learn along the way. Anyway where was I, oh right. I need to establish some rules for you."

Izuku looked questionably at his father. This was certainly not who he was expecting.

"Let's stop here for now." Hisashi pauses before a bench that oversees the park.

Once both father and son sat down, the former explained the whole situation to his offspring.

"Listen Izuku, what you have is not a quirk."

Izuku's world was slowly breaking. Not a quirk? What about the numbers? "W-What...?"

"Kid, what you have is something way more useful than any pathetic quirk can ever give you."

"What is it?" Izuku asks nervously.

"My son, what we call our powers are known as databases."

"Databases? What's that?"

"I just said it-Ugh-nevermind. Anyway, there are some rules that need to be established okay. Your lucky I am around otherwise this can really come back fuck you in the ass. Theoretically of course, unless you grow up into preferring that kind of thing. Now, these rules are law okay, no matter what happens, no matter how confused you are, no matter how ignorant you will become. These are law understand?"

"Y-Yes."

"Good, I am going to be short with you right so pay attention. Rule one: Never, ever get involved with a player versus match when it doesn't involve you. Rule two: Whatever you do, do not father a child from another player. Rule three: When fighting other players, never spare them, kill them. Rule four: Never kill the NPCs without actual reasoning. And for rule five: Stay alive for as long as you can, you only have one life. Now then, how about a lighter topic."

Izuku was honest to god confused, he didn't know what to make about these rules. His dad did promise him to answer any questions Izuku asked so now was the time.

"Um, dad?"

"Hmm, yea?"

"What's a player, or NPC, or why the rules?"

"Well let's start off slow. Players are people like you and me who can see the world a lot differently than normal people do. Tell me, you seen the words and numbers popped up on top of a persons head or near their head?"

Izuku nodded.

"You see that's one of the many perks about being a player, we can understand other individuals a lot better than the average person. As for the term NPC, in the modern-day era, it is known as non-playable characters, but before circa it was once a term as "Nulled Personality Characteristic" or at least that was equivalent of what the actual term was. But you don't need to pay to much attention to the acronym but more so the person that is bound by that title. We will go over this soon but as for the rules. I will warn you ahead of time, follow these rules Izuku, these will save your life in your future." Surprisingly, the man showed concern for the child while having a glint of fear in his eyes. Izuku senses that this was something not to be tested so he obeyed his fathers understanding.

"Anything else before we continue on?"

"Where do baby's come from?"

"What?"

"Where do baby's come from?" Izuku asked innocently for the second time holding onto his father's pant leg.

"Well...why do you want to know that?" Hisashi seemed confused.

"I wanna know."

"Well, you don't need to _know _yet."

"Please."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I can tell you, but you wouldn't understand."

Izuku pouted before asking the next question. "Can you show me?"

Hisashi had a dead-fish expression. "I need an adult."

"But you are..."

"Ya ya, I get it. Shit, okay. I will "show" you where babies come from but after we do some setups."

Izuku cheered silently with his arms in the air.

"Now let's go to the park. I need to teach some things."

**Mustafa local children's park. Current Occupants-2**

"Now Izuku, I want you to focus on me. Just me, nothing else."

Hisashi instructed sitting on a nearby rock as Izuku faces him on the swings. The child held a focused expression before his eyes soften.

"Do you see it?" The father asks.

"Yes," Izuku responds before his expression changes on of peace and tranquillity to terror and petrification.

"Good, just by looking at you, you saw my stats. Get used to seeing a lot of people with these numbers. Hell, there are some with more than just four digits."

Izuku swallowed a hard lump in his throat. He dreaded meeting someone just as or even more capable than his father. Those stats will be ingrained into his mind.

**Hisashi Midoriya: Level 510**  
**Health[6390/6390]**  
**Stamina[8770/8770]**  
**Relationship: Family(Parent Player)**

Izuku focused on the stats some more before his father called his attention.

"Now Izuku, to look at your stats, you need to make your vision go out of focus. So don't concentrate on nothing particular, if it helps, look at the sky."

Doing as told, Izuku glanced up at the dawn-drawn sky. Beautiful bright sunshine hitting the city. His eyes slowly drifted out of focus then his own personal stats would show up.

**Izuku Midoriya: Level 2**  
**Health[13/13]**  
**Stamina[8/8]**  
**Class: Underdog**

"Underdog?"

"That's your _class_. It's the kind of player your most likely are right now. You can change it if you like later on. Anyway, you see your health? Good, that's your lifeline. Never ever do you let that drop to zero understand? There are no revives or saving graces. Your stamina, if you let that hit zero, you will most likely fall unconscious...what is it son?" Hisashi stopped his lecturing the second he saw his child raise his hand like it was school.

"My Stamina did went below zero though."

There was a period of silence as the Midoriya Patriarch stared at his boy. With a smooth motion, he walked over to his son and held his shoulders, never breaking eye contact.

"Is that right? Your sure that was the case?"

Izuku nodded. His eyes witnessed something amazing. A pride look of a father. The joy in the child's heart was enormous.

"You know what, how about I show you where do babies come from?" Hisashi declared. Izuku nodded eagerly.

Standing up, Hisashi pulled out his phone to call someone. The conversation was soft and short. Before turning the device off, Hisashi looked down with a smile.

"Welp, we got a long day ahead of us, your mother will be making dinner when we get back."

"Where are we going?" Izuku asks innocently.

"Somewhere called the Red Light District."

**Red Light District of Mustafa, current occupants(20,000) time(6:00 AM), in the Golden Star Brothel. **

"Izuku sit over there, I will talk with the nice lady."

Izuku landed himself on a soft cushion, it was nicer than any furniture at home. Looking around, it was dazzling dark red with gold stars on the floor. He didn't see anyone else aside from the lady behind the counter. Looking down at his hands, he was happy, though somewhat surprised where his father had taken him. People dressed up in tight-looking clothes that showed a lot of skin. Woman giving his dad the same looks that mom would give him when they were alone. Men easily touching other women or men all over the place. His dad did tell him to stay by his side never wander astray.

Humming in the joy that maybe his dad is not a bad person after all.

Meanwhile...

"Morning sir, how may I help you?"

"Give me the basement."

"How many girls?"

"100."

"For verification, may you tell me your tag, level, and class?"

"Black-Ember, level 510, and Hydra."

The receptionist typed the keyboard for a few seconds before the customer-given-smile turned into a frown then a look of surprise. "Mr. Midoriya, I didn't know..."

"It's no big deal. Just get me my service."

"Sure thing sir. What about equipment?"

"None, but give me a lot of XXX-protein tablets and syringes to last me until 6:00 PM."

"That's quite a lot, your Stamina resistance is high in our records."

"This is not for me."

"Come again." The receptionist looked up from her desktop.

"It's for the boy." Hisashi points a thumb to the child waiting in the lobby.

"W-Why? He is no more than four years old?! No..." The receptionist started to sweat before tearing up. Before she could yell at him, the man smacked her mouth with his hand. Silencing her.

"Give. Me. The. Service."

With a reluctant nod, the lady wiped her tears and continued setting up the room.

"What type of lovers would the boy have..."

"Give me the carnivorous bunnies."

"Of course..."

"Charge my account and make sure you supply the ladies with the drugs."

The lady nodded sadly. "Any specific orders."

"Ignore his cries and screams, just use him to your heart's content. Though make sure he stays alive."

"Your room will be ready in a few minutes. To the left and down the stairs."

"Thank you for your service." Hisashi grinned at the sobering woman. He walks back to his child who was still as obedient as ever.

"Izuku, come let's go." The child hopped off the chair and ran towards his father.

"You wanted to learn about babies and where they come from right?"

"Yep!"

"Well, first you got to learn how are they made." The pair go down the stairs the leads to a nice crimson door.

"Trust me, these girls will go through the specifics with you about the how, when, where, and who. You can even ask them questions but the only ones you cannot ask are the "whys". The father gripped the handle and opens the door casually. It was a dark room but had a bed, a large bed, one that seemed endless.

Izuku took one step inside. "Oh and son? Do keep an open mind about the whole lesson."

"I will." Izuku trusted him, maybe he wasn't as in-depth as he thought he was but going through the extra mile to educate him was awesome. Izuku heard the door close behind him before a soft click sound echoed.

Walking forward, this room seemed endless. It smelled with a heavy stench. Something that would stick to you. The room was warm too. Eventually, he got the edge of the bed, it seems to stretch even further away.

"Hello?" Izuku asks the darkness.

"My are you our customer?" A voice as beautiful and steaming answered him. Izuku took off his shoes before crawling further to the bed.

"I came here to learn?"

"About what dear?" The voice was getting closer and warmer.

"How are babies made." The innocence was clueless to the looming darkness.

"Is that right? Well, you came to the right place." The voice was in front of him. He could feel her breath above him, tickling his curly hair.

"Oh, thanks..." Izuku stopped short from his gratitude.

**Warning! Boss Level Player detected! **  
**Mission Acquired! **  
**Objectives: •Survive... **

Without hesitation, Izuku dashes back to the door. Thank god he knew his tracks.

He tried reaching for a handle but he could feel one. Immediately the warmth was closing in on him. He felt his body slowly sweating. The panting of not just one person but many.

"DAD! MOM! PLEASE HELP! SOMEONE! PLEASE!" Izuku cried out for his parents but none came. His hopes were vanishing, the bloody hands from banging on the steel door were now broken.

**Health[12/13]**

"Come dear, no need to be scared. We will take care of you." One lady said to him, she was different than the first. Izuku felt her hands, sweaty and burning hot wrapped around him.

"No..." Izuku weakly protested, he tried to pry off the hands but then he was carried and thrown on the bed.

Opening his eyes was basically a nightmare for any child to see.

**Warning! Multiple-Boss Level Players!**

Izuku was shedding tears and wetting himself as he stared at the once dark room only to be accompanied by many eyes glowing in the dark with their grins flashing white. Izuku backed away as best he could be soon, his legs were dragged, arms were pinned, and clothes ripped off. Many warm hot and sweaty hands rubbed parts of his body.

**Stamina[8/8]**

One got on top of him and ridden him like he was a dead horse.

**Stamina[-4/8]**

His vision was red, he was dying. Izuku couldn't stop it, couldn't fight it. He was weak. The lady with the crazed grin leaned over and reached for something before putting it in her mouth. She reached down and gave Izuku a French kiss. Something that embarrassed him at the mere thought of doing with any girl. But this was no girl, this grown woman was trapping his breath and shoving something with her tung down his throat.

Izuku felt his vision clear up.

**Stamina[8/8]**

"What?" Izuku breathes out before having his breath being taken away.

"There's so much more fun we girls are going to have with you. Feast your eyes, brace your heart, and stiff your dick! It's going to be Hell's circle of lust for you, little boy."

With that statement, Izuku gave one of his long and despair-stricken screams.

Meanwhile...

Hisashi heard his son's cries for help. Walking away from the door, not caring if his child needed him or not. Instead, he merely walked to the lobby.

He would come back at six-pm to pick up his son. He had twelve hours to kill in the meantime. Maybe he can go home and start getting busy with Inko.

Walking to the front door, he dodged a bullet that burned a hole through the handle. Looking over the receptionist, she held a basic 1911 with no attachments. Hisashi turned around and walked towards the counter. The receptionist fired off one round.

Immediately, black fire appeared out of thin air and melted the bullet before any of it hit Hisashi.

The receptionist looked confused but got her glare back on and fired another bullet, aiming for the body.

Hisashi felt the bullet bounced off with no sign of injury.

The lady was frustrated but more so scared. She fired another one, only for the man to catch it with a pinch. Holding the bullet between his thumb and index, Hisashi, changed the position of the bullet to be flicked back at the lady with enough energy to do some serious damage. The receptionist, saw her hand get blown to bits. She screamed and held her now destroyed hand, dropping the gun.

Looking up, she saw a look that can kill an entire army of high-level players.

"It was a mistake to attack me. But since you have given me the service, I will hear out your plea." Hisashi said before grabbing the gun and aiming at her.

"Doubt I could miss at this range, wouldn't you agree? So then, talk."

"Your his father...how could you?!" She cried, still holding her blasted hand.

"Simple it's cause I am his father that can decide what I should do with him. Question, are you a parent? If not, why would even care about the boy, you are a player just as I am."

"I...I..."

"Let's face it, you're just feeling guilty for providing a customer his service, that you thought wasn't going to land on his boy." Hisashi frowned as he puts the barrel of the pistol in the woman's mouth.

"But I honestly could care less how you feel." His frown turned into a look of amusement.

"Please...don't..."

To her surprise, the man drew away from the gun and toss it down at the woman's feet. "Then next time, control your emotions. Because I assure you that there will be no second chance." Hisashi turned around and walked out of the building, proceeding to go home for a few hours or so...

**Red Light District of Mustafa, current occupants(2,000,000) time(6:00 PM), in the Golden Star Brothel.**

"Goddamn, so many people!" Hisashi cursed as the streets were packed with many players like himself indulging in their own fantasies. He made it inside and soon wiped the sweat off his forehead. Looking in the lobby, there were many more people around talking, smoking, drinking, and even the usual fucking.

As the man walked towards the receptionist counter, he saw a different woman but once she recognized him, she began.

"Mr. Midoriya? Your...son is out now. He should be here in a couple of moments."

"Why thank you."

The lady stood up and bowed to the man. "Please excuse my coworker's behavior this morning, she is a new staff member and is just starting this week."

"It's nothing, just make sure it doesn't happen again, someone else will not be lenient like I was."

"Will do sir." The receptionist sat down again as the man waited patiently by the counter. In a few more seconds, Izuku had shown up.

Dressed in the bathrobe that the elite rooms offer, the child had cleaned up a bit but still had the occasional black bruise and deep bite marks on his body. The child lost its innocence from the dull expression he displayed.

The child walked forward to his father, who was carrying a plastic bag. Hisashi offered it to him. "These are your clothes, I take it your morning outfit was torn apart right."

Izuku only nodded.

"Go to the restroom and change. We are going home."

Another few minutes past and Izuku came out of the men's restroom with a black sweater and pants to match the black boots.

Father and son walked through the red light district with silence between them. Izuku kept his eyes forward and matching the pace of his neglecting father. Hisashi kept switching between Izuku and the direction home. With a proud smirk, he started some small talk.

"Did the girls treat you well?"

Izuku was quiet a moment before lying. "Yes."

Hisashi only beamed more in pride. "So would you like to go there again?"

Izuku's body started sweating. He wanted to get on his father's good side. "Yes..."

The man lowered his hand and patted at the curly-locks. "Atta boy. But next time you are going to need protection. You know, to not have any kids."

"I can be a dad...?" Izuku asks almost kinda happy? He wasn't too sure but it was definitely a different emotion he hadn't since this morning.

"Yea, look at your skills. In this case, focus on the experience you had in the brothel and read aloud what you see." Hisashi instructed.

Izuku did as told, focusing on the activity he just has partaken in.

**Skill: Mating (Level 1)**  
**Abilities: Premature Fertility(Unisex): Due to experiencing intercourse before the age of maturity, the player is capable of producing children with the opposite gender without the need to wait until the required age.**

**Intimacy(Level 1)**  
**Abilities: Bachelor(male), (level 1): Sensual experiences with the opposite sex is more likely to happen with a boost of self-confidence. **

"Good, those skills will help you later on as you grow older. While I don't care if you get some girl pregnant, your on your own if the girl is a player Izuku."

"Yes, sir." Izuku obediently replied.

"Use that intimacy skill on that girl your mother told me about. Katsumi right? Get into the habit of practicing certain skills, they will come in handy in the future."

"Yes, sir." Izuku said with disgust in his voice but was quickly overshadowed by fear once the order settled in.

**Midoriya Residency, current occupants: 3**

"Inko we're back!" Izuku heard his father announces.

"Welcome back! Did you boys have fun?" Inko made her appearance, which Izuku gave concern look. While still clothed, the child could clearly see the disheveled state his mother was in. From messy hair to profuse sweating then the empty look in her eyes. Izuku glance back between his mother and father, he knew something happened to both of them. But he couldn't figure out what...until the smell hit him.

"Izuku?!" Inko snapped out of her trance when her son dashed past her and into the bathroom, locking it. Izuku put his head in the toilet and vomited at the horrors he was imagining. What that woman had done to him. What his father could have done to his mother. It sickens him.

After a few more painful gags. Izuku wipes his mouth with the toilet paper before sitting against the wall. He cried for the second time today.

For a few more moments, Izuku left the bathroom only to find him alone in the den, with the sound of thuds coming from his mother's bedroom.

Izuku felt his blood boil. That man! He was going to kill him!

**Mission Acquired: Stop the session**  
**Objectives: •Grab a weapon(In-Process)**

Izuku didn't hesitate into the kitchen and climb the countertops, his mother had a knife, where he took the biggest blade in the set.

**•Grab a weapon(Completed)**  
**•Go into the bedroom(In-Process)**

The child wielded the knife with both hands, the sounds of his mother moaning only further made him more furious. The door was slightly open but Izuku pushed silently and entered.

**•Go I to the bedroom(Completed)**  
**[Save your mother] or [Kill your Father]**

Izuku felt torn again. His mind being pulled into two separate paths, one driven by anger, frustration, and confusion. Another is concern, desperation, and fear. To a four-year-old, the option was easy, the choice the let him be driven by the most emotional power.

**[Kill your Father] was chosen, minus Karma for attempted Patricide.**

Izuku drives through a knife through his own father's left eye. Bloodshot out and dropped on Inko's naked body. Her pleasure-filled expression rapidly turns into one of fear. The blood-curdling scream filled the room with Izuku trying to penetrate deeper through the man's eye socket.

"You truly are my son." A pride-filled tone made Izuku growled like no child should. The child was helpless as his father held his hands while still plowing the mother.

"But don't get to riled up. Your playthrough has just begun boy." The smirk turned into a fierce growl. Izuku felt his body flung away and rag-dolling into the hallway.

**Health[2/13] **  
**Status: Crippled, internal bleeding, and heavy organ damage. **

Izuku felt broken. He couldn't move, the pain was overwhelming and there was nothing he could do about it. His vision almost dark red completely took over, the only thing he was unfortunately witnessing was his mother's pleas for help and for the safety of her son. Izuku looked with blood-shot eyes as his mother looked back with fear and grief while being ruthlessly raped from behind.

Weak, that what he was. Helpless to save himself and his mother, from such a man...no...a monster.

For what seemed like an eternity, Izuku finally saw his father, satisfied, now coming towards him. Picking up the boy before throwing him on the couch. Izuku gurgled in pain. His father had a syringe, just like the ladies had with them in that dark room. He poke the needle into his neck before Izuku was healing again.

**Health[13/13]**

It felt weird, hearing your bones pop and crack into place and shifting around in his body. But in the end, he was back to a hundred percent. At least physically...

"Don't glare at me you sonofabitch, you brought this on yourself." Hisashi plopped down on the sofa next to him. Still looking at his son.

"Your...not my dad."

"Of course not, I am your father." Hisashi clarifies.

"If you think I was gonna be patient with this father-son bonding, you got another thing coming. The only reason why I haven't killed you and your mother is because you have some value as a player. So I suggest that you clean that shitty look on your face before I make you watch your mother in pain again." Hisashi threatens, getting the job done with Izuku looking at him with fear and anger.

"Now, let's be clear, your my son, which makes you my property and responsibility. I am going to help prepare for the worst that's to come in the future, and if you obey me, I will leave you, your mother, and my wealth with you. However, disobey me, you will experience hell like no other and your bitch of a mother is joining you."

"Are we clear?"

Izuku said nothing. His father being impatient, grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up.

"I won't repeat myself."

"Y-Yes...sir." Izuku complies before being dropped down to the floor.

"Good, now get the hell out of my sight." Izuku scrambled towards his mother without hesitation.

Upon looking at her, Izuku felt tears coming down on his face. He let her down, and himself down. Going over to his mother, she looked beat, bruises all over her body, she bled a lot from her lower region which did concern Izuku. Walking over, the child out his tiny hands on his mother's battered face. A black-eye, broken nose, and bruised cheeks. Izuku wept before going on top of the bed and laid his mother's head to rest on his lap.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." Izuku cried silently with the hope that his mother can forgive him...

**Next day, Nearby Park, Current Occupants: 15, Time: 11:00 AM**

With the bustling crowd of kids playing and having fun, Izuku stayed there beneath the tree. His only shade from the sun. Young as he was, he looked a couple of years older(figuratively) by the way he watched the kids around his age messed around. Innocence, he sure misses it.

"Hey Deku." A voice called for him. Izuku turned over to see Katsumi "Kaachan" Bakugo. Her frame was exposed by her sundress. The bright smile that he once could return, was there.

"C'mon! Let's play some more." Izuku smiled softly at his friend's eagerness. Looking at her, Izuku nodded and got up from his spot and played with the soccer ball, just kicking back and forth from each other.

Katsumi, an only child to the Bakugos, was confused. Her dear friend didn't show up to play yesterday and it bummed her out since the other kids couldn't keep up with her. Well, Izuku couldn't anyway but he still played with her no matter how faster and quicker she was than him.

Now, my how the tables have turned, she never felt so challenged. All of the other boys weren't as fast her until now, Izuku had quicker reflexes than a couple of days ago. His kicks were stronger too. Almost as if he was starting to get better than her.

Izuku on his mind didn't felt drain. His stamina was still unchanged, refusing to decline. Everything seemed easier for him. Those ladies, they sure gave him a hard lecture on the ins and outs of the female body. Probably that's why Izuku wasn't so much focused on the playtime but more Katsumi herself.

The way her hair was bright, almost as bright as the sun above. Those alluring red eyes. Her sweat shining by the sunlight and that dress-Woah! Izuku shook his head, no no no...

He is not that man's son.

He is not that man's son!

HE IS NOT THAT MAN'S SON!

Izuku felt the soccer ball hit his leg, snapping him out of his denial.

"Deku what's the matter?" Katsumi walked towards him. Izuku felt the gaze many other kids now looking at him. But more specifically his hands.

Katsumi looked with worry as Izuku brought his hands now bleeding from clenching them so hard. The boy sighed before walking back to the tree and sitting down. He couldn't enjoy himself, his stress was high. That man...

Izuku wanted nothing more than to sleep. He didn't get any last night due to not wanting to wake up his mother. As much as Izuku wanted to call for help, something in his gut told him it was useless to try.

"Deku?" Katsumi said crouching down. Izuku got an unwanted look of her underwear which made him cringe all more harder. He wasn't like that man. He couldn't be like him.

"Sorry, Kaachan. I am just sad." Izuku admitted to his best friend.

"Sad about what?"

"This whole mess I am in."

"What mess?"

"Just it's between me and my da-father." Izuku corrected himself.

Katsumi took her seat next to Izuku. "Do you not like him? I heard he was gone from your mother."

"Well, he is back." Izuku clenched his fist, drawing more blood from the wound.

"And I don't like it, not at all." Izuku turned to look at her. Judging by the look on her face, he could tell he wasn't offering a smile.

"Should we ask my parents?"

"They won't help."

"Why? They love you too." Katsumi said, hurting some of her pride.

"Yes, but they love their precious princess first and foremost." Izuku retorted, he was tired he wanted to lay down. He wanted to rest, to have comfort. He was a kid, growing up to fast.

Katsumi blushed at his statement.

"Hey, Kaachan?"

"Yea Deku?"

"Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

Without saying anything, Izuku wrapped his arms around his friend. Shaking in fear and sadness. "Can...you...hug...me?"

"Uh...sure." Katsumi was surprised but returned the gesture but more comforting compared to Izuku's.

For a while, they were silent. Katsumi didn't know what to say but she continued to hug Izuku. Izuku was crying, but not loudly. He was breaking on the inside. He felt wrong...asking his best friend such a favor. Maybe he knew that deep down that he was gonna be like his father, to hurt and manipulate those who would love him. Izuku wasn't sure anymore. Soon, Katsumi would be his first victim. So because of that realization, Izuku said his thoughts.

"Katsumi...I don't think we should be friends anymore."

"Deku what are you saying?" Katsumi stunned by his suggestion, at least she hoped it wasn't a suggestion.

"I am just gonna hurt you if we stay together."

"Whatcha mean? We're pals, nothing you could do can hurt me! I am going to be the number one hero! And you will be number two!"

"Heh...that would be awesome, but even now. I want to bad things to you." Izuku said breaking the hug but both of them still held each other.

"What bad things? Is your quirk that villainous?"

Izuku shook his head. "My thing is not even a quirk, it's just a curse."

Katsumi looked confused for a second before Izuku continued. "It's something I got from my dad, he has it, I have it, and many other people have this curse."

Izuku finished his ramblings about how dangerous he was.

"But you're not doing bad things though..."

"I can hurt you Katsumi."

"How?" Katsumi question dangerously. Izuku felt his frustration build.

"How? Tell me!" She pushed more.

"Fine!" Izuku relented, he grasp Katsumi by her cheeks and landed his lips upon hers.

"Mhm!" Katsumi was wide-eyed before she closed her eyes. The sensation was new to her, it was warm, kind, sensual. She wraps her arms tighter around Izuku.

Luckily, Izuku was skilled at this point due to his rough experience with a hundred different women in one session. But that didn't make the guilt any less deep. He just dug his relationship with Katsumi down the grave.

Izuku put more into the kiss, he even bit her lower lip. Which that alone sparked a moan from his best friend. The two enjoyed the moment a bit longer before Izuku parted from her. Katsumi blushes lovingly, something the boy would treasure for the rest of his youth. Sitting back against the tree, Izuku sighed in guilt.

"...how does "that" hurt me?" Katsumi asks, scooting closer to Izuku.

"It's hard to explain..."

"Do you like me?" Katsumi asks, looking at the boy.

"Yes, yes I do." 'Your my joy Katsumi' Izuku thought.

"Will you stay with me forever and ever?" Asking like this some fairytale love story.

"I..."

"Please...I like you too. You are my best friend."

"...sure, I will stay with you forever and ever for as long as I live."

The smile on Katsumi's face was genuine happiness, not pride or aggression, but joy. Katsumi shyly gave a quick kiss on Izuku's lips before taking his hand. Both kids went to play some more in the park. While Katsumi was happy with herself, Izuku was otherwise. He felt like he made a bad decision, but was still willing to try to be there for Katsumi in the end.

**Katsumi Bakugo: Level 1**  
**Health[8/8]**  
**Stamina[9/9]**  
**Updated! Relationship: Girlfriend/Best Friend **  
**Ending Route A: Potentially Unlock**

**Promise Made: Courtship and Companionship. **

**Missions completed(2)**  
**20 exp**  
**Promises made(1)**  
**20 exp**  
**Would you like to save?**  
**[Yes?] or [No?]**

**[Yes]**

**Saving...**

**Saved!**


	3. Prologue: Vision Cleared

**Present Day~ **  
**Senku Residency, current occupants(one), Time: 12:00 AM. **

Izuku grunted with annoyance at the beeping alarm clock. His eyes were tired and exhausted from looking back into his **save states**. That, and the nagging motivation to get off his ass and start his day.

Getting off of his day-bed, Izuku pushed the mattress up and turned the bed into a couch. He had about an hour to get ready. Making time, he took a quick cold shower, grunting at his discomfort but now wide awake, Izuku went into the kitchen to cook his breakfast. Some rotten scrambled eggs and months expired milk. Yep, the ideal breakfast.

**Skill: Cooking(level 2)**

He sighed, he needed to stop buying take-out. His stomach was growling like an NPC would. However, his gut was in for a wild ride. Setting the food on a broken plate, Izuku walked over to the couch and stared at the night sky just past his window. It was nice and quiet, with the exception of some buzzing from flys and few crickets.

"Fuck I need to start practicing my culinary skills. These taste like absolute dog-shit." Indeed it tasted like dog-shit.

Soon after finishing his meal, Izuku got ready to go to work. Grabbing his school bag, which was his "everything bag", dressed in some security clothes. Izuku looked at his apartment and headed on his way towards his first job: the museum.

**Fossil Museum, Current Occupants(2),** **Time 12:50 AM**

Izuku clocked in early to start setting up in his security booth. He sat his stuff down beneath the desk and began logging into the security footage.

It was the easiest job when it wanted to be. Leaning back on the office chair, Izuku took out a book, a science fiction called "A Warrior Race" by G.E. He enjoyed reading, it was a great pastime.

As his shift officially started, Izuku turned the page, just as he was about to start the first paragraph, a pair of hands fell upon his eyes. "You sure do love to sneak up on me." Izuku commented.

"It's fun, besides I can't help but feel happy that my number one fan is reading my works." A tail landed on the teen's shoulder.

"Gine-Sempai, I need to work. Don't you have your own booth to work."

"Oh please, you know my quirk can sense life energy right? I am not worried that someone can get the drop on us, besides who steals from a fossil museum, paleontologist?!" The older teen sat down next to him, releasing her hold on his eyes.

Izuku's first co-worker, Gine Okari, a new writer in the making. Massive fan on science fiction genre. As soon as she sat down and made her statement. The alarm went off.

"Some determine paleontologists." Izuku sighed before putting down his book and gearing himself up.

"Man...why is it always me when I jinks it?" Gine mumbles annoyingly before racing out of the booth. Izuku merely shook his head before racing after her.

Both teens found themselves face to face with the perpetrators, holding a bone from a triceratops.

"The hell?! C'mon guys, don't just take a bone!" Gine shouted as she dive kicked the first man. Izuku followed suit with a haymaker, busting the man's skull with an audible 'crack'. Gine was in the middle of her fight when four more guys showed up.

Izuku grunted before dodging one's punch and snapping that guy's elbow with ease. Another attempted to uppercut him in the gut, but Izuku cross blocks it then soon performs a mean roundhouse kick to the man's jaw with two tooth's flying out.

The third one wiped out a knife but Izuku perform and split and did a straight punch to the man's balls, firmly destroying them. As the knife fell out of the man's grasp, Izuku kicks the blade away before giving the intruder one mean knee to the nose.

The fourth one was tricky, he seemed more professional and elegant than the others. Izuku traded blows with this guy before both backed away for space. Gine ambush the guy with a mean rear-choke hold. Taking this chance Izuku rushed towards the man before jumping into a drop-kick, Gine was wise to leap off the man before the kick landed. Once the last attack happens, the man was sent flying against the wall. Firmly being knocked out.

"Well...that takes care of that." Gine confirms, wiping her hands on her uniform pants.

"Yet you couldn't detect them sooner." Izuku presses.

"...my bad..." Gine response looking down.

"Instead of coming after me, stay in your position next time. The boss is going to be frustrated, come pay-day." Izuku reminded as he picks up two of the guys and ties them to a wall.

"We're lucky these guys were Quirkless, otherwise things could've gotten hairy." Izuku got up to get the other two. Before calling law-enforcement.

"Yes...sir, there has been a break-in. We are in the Fossil Museum...no sir, just me and my partner. Okay. We will be on standby, come through the back, it's easier for you to enter."

Izuku hanged up his phone before sitting down. Gine left him for a while to make sure the back-doors where to unlock and open for the police to show up.

It wasn't uncommon to have these burglary attempts, the manager of facility been having trouble for the past couple of years. Though once, Izuku applied to this job, the burglaries were nothing more than an annoyance. This job was by far the easiest, just lazily waiting most nights with no action. Izuku knew the pay was average at most. But enough to cover his bills.

Soon when the law enforcement came by and arrested the intruders. Izuku and Gine had given their statements and showed the security footage as proof. The pair were soon left alone to keep working the midnight shift.

"The boss needs to start investing in electronic locks, these old fashion ones will always just be broken after a break-in." Gine absently said, looking at the point of entry.

"He always said that it was all about character and personality with this place. No many care nowadays for stuff such as old Dinosaur bones." Izuku replied then soon heading back to his position.

**6:30 AM ~**

"Welp that's my leave." Izuku said to no one particular as he saw the daytime security came through the door. Grabbing his bag, he went into the men's restroom and changed into his school's uniform.

"Really? Time already?" Gine complained.

"Yep, see you tonight, Sempai."

"It sucks you can't stay long, with your schooling and all."

"I guess so." Izuku shrugged before leaving with a wave. Of to Aldera Private Middle School.

**Aldera Private Middle School, occupants(257), Time: 8:00 AM **

With the ruckus of the classmates all around, Izuku chuckled to himself as to how can he get any alone time with his thoughts. That is until the teacher finally showed up.

"Alright! Alright! Shut the hell up! It's the first week of a new school year and I want to get this shit over with as soon as possible." He pulls out a stack of papers.

"Since most of you dipshits haven't even submitted your future career papers! You might as well do them now!" Using his quirk, the teacher places a pile of papers on each front-row student's desk to be passed down the column.

Once each kid filled out their form and passed up their papers. The homeroom teacher gave it a look before sighing. "Thank fucking god, y'all plan to be heroes! Now I don't have to worry about consoling you little shits!"

"Ha! That's right I am going to be a hero, so don't lump me with the rest of these extras!" A blonde girl jumped on her chair with pride for all to see.

"Ah, Katsumi Bakugo, applying to Yuuei I see. So your not the 98% that didn't wait until now to start searching for high schools. Good for you lass. Oh.."

The blonde stopped her smirk, figuring that the teacher was going to start some shit with her.

"Senku, it seems you applied to Yuuei as well beforehand. Congrats I guess."

"Senku..? Who's that?"

"I never heard of him."

"Teacher! Are you sure the guy is in the right class?"

"He is, he sitting down right now amongst you fucking retards." The homeroom teacher scowled at his class for the noise they were making.

"Where?! Who is the shitface that thinks he can match me!" Katsumi raged blindly. The teacher was covering his ears at the volume of her voice. "Senku, please raise your goddamn hand." He shouted.

Soon everyone fell quiet once a hand was raised in the air. Izuku stares blankly forward, giving no attention to the other kids as their faces are granted realization.

"Midoriya?! Useless Deku?! For real!"

"Holy shit it is him!"

"Goddamn, a Quirkless punk bitch is applying to Yuuei?! Unreal!"

Katsumi heard one insult after another, even though she didn't pay any mind to them. Her attention towards Izuku, who was looking back at her, with a smile on his face. One that she remembered all those times they talked, played, and even...got between the sheet together. She was overwhelmed with joy at this reunion to see her...best-childhood friend.

Izuku gave a wave. Though he didn't like the idea of meeting her, he made a promise that was meant to be kept. He made his peace with the lack of a future of his own, so why not devote his present self to a girl who certainly had more a future than him.

"By the way, why are called Senku? Did some other family adopt you?"

"That's a bit personal don't you think?" Another kid chastised.

"Man, shut up. Who gives a damn if it's personal or not. Deku is still a bitch."

"Pfft" Izuku held his laughter. Oh, it was rich to see some kids try to get underneath your skin. It didn't matter any to him, people were still people, NPC or Player, so they were entitled to their own beliefs and opinions.

**3:00 PM**

The class went on until the end of the day. Izuku still had a two-hour gap before his next job so taking a nice breezy walk through the city was a nice idea. Unfortunately, he was accompanied by a certain girl.

"Deku...how's everything? It's been a year since we last talk."

"Things are fine...you know just waking up, going to work, then school, then work again. Rough but it keeps me busy." Izuku smiled at the girl. You would never guess that the loud, prideful, and aggressive Katsumi Bakugo could have a soft side to her. Well, Izuku could since as far as he knows, he was the only one who allowed her to be soft with him.

"That's nice...so Yuuei? You plan on becoming a hero?"

"If you're going them I'm going."

"Thanks. Hey, can you tell me what happen to Auntie Inko? I heard she got into an accident..."

"I don't know...all the details. Just some dude was unstable and took his pain at on her. She didn't deserve it."

"Really? How come?"

"How come to what?"

"You don't know that much?"

"Oh...well. I was away. You know I was boarding at Tokyo Private Middle School at the time. During my first year of middle school."

"Ya I remember, your dad wanted you to get a "sophisticated" education, but you didn't like it over there. It was the massacre, right? That happen at the end of the year? I heard about it."

"You sure are talkative..." Izuku said trying to shy away from the conversation.

"Sorry...it's just been so long. I just miss you. Even when you transferred back at the start of our second year, you didn't socialize or associate with anyone. It was worrying me. My parents could find you and you would just up and disappear without a trace."

"I had work, I needed to get to my job quickly. Why ask your parents to look for me?"

"Well, things happen. Your mother, something is wrong with her. Maybe from the traumatic experience or just having amnesia from the injury. She doesn't..."

"You said enough. Just, now is not a good time. Let's just leave it at that." Izuku pauses.

"Sure...whatever you want." Katsumi relented before resuming to lighter topics about school and heroes. Izuku only gave his attention to not look rude to her, but in his mind, he realized how things were still the same as always. Her-always leading the conversation, going on and on about various topics regarding heroes, and even still brightly showing genuine interest in that profession. While Izuku, he was reserve only saying certain things here and there, at least participating in the conversation. Although his faked persona of liking heroes bothered him. Heroism is a bullshit profession towards players. It's a surefire way to get killed over a simple confrontation with an NPC criminal when protecting a civilian if you are at a lower level then recommended. Not to mention the fame. It's dangerous to be a celebrity, otherwise, you will just become a target on your head, with more value than you can ever hope to earn. While that applies to NPC's too, Players have it worse.

The pair did some touring around the city. Katsumi was pointing out the various street performers and how they were good at their own creativity. Izuku hummed at the sight of some of the players being street performers his best friend pointed out.

Soon they sat down at a local restaurant, nothing fancy, but it didn't matter. Izuku was flat broke on his ass. Most of his money was in his account but he didn't want to use it needlessly. The kid had to keep the utilities running.

"Not going to get anything?" Katsumi asks standing in line with him.

"I don't want to spend much money."

"It's just a burger joint. You can't be that broke."

"..."

"Oh, well we can share mine."

"It's alright, I don't mind waiting until your done eating."

"If you're sure..."

Once Katsumi ordered her food, the both of them found a spot in the middle of the restaurant. Both of them sitting on stools while Katsumi unwrapped her burger.

Izuku rested on his hand, looking at the clock, making sure he still had time. Soon he felt something poke his cheek, looking towards his meal partner, half of the burger awaits him.

"Here...I don't want to get fat. So take it." Katsumi looked away shyly.

"To me, you need some more meat on your body." Izuku bluntly said, eyeing the girl's waist and legs.

"Don't look pervert. Just eat this...you got work, right? It would suck if you went on an empty stomach."

Izuku took the offered half and began eating. He saw the satisfied grin on the girls face. It didn't take long for Izuku to finish his food. The pair just chatted away, well Katsumi did most(if not all) of the talking with Izuku offering some short answers here and there. Katsumi wasn't a fool, despite her flaming pride and arrogant attitude to most things, she was not stupid enough to assume Izuku didn't feel that comfortable with her company like when they were kids.

"Is my company bothering you?"

"No...it's just...I rather not talk about it..." Izuku hesitates his choice of words. It would be so much easier to tell her the truth but it only complicates things further.

"Don't worry about me. You're going to Yuuei, better start preparing for it." Izuku gave a fake smile which convinced Katsumi that all was well. In turn, she smiled before grabbing her tray full of trash and dumped it in the bin. They both made their way out.

As they reached the train station, Izuku waved Katsumi off. "Well this my stop, see you around." Izuku turned his back climbing up the stairs before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking over, he saw a faint tint on Katsumi's face.

"What is it?"

"...I wanted to ask...are we still...ya know...together?"

Izuku narrowed his eyes. "I rather have you as a friend, I mean, I haven't been the most caring boyfriend have I?"

He was right though. After elementary, Izuku seem to drift away from Katsumi. During the first year of middle school, they resorted to long-distance dating. He and she would send texts, letters, and often called each other. However, every month, Izuku seemed to contact her less and less. Every conversation ended on Izuku's part, him saying "can't talk right now" or "I got something to do" and even the "I will call you back", those where his famous lines. It always left her wanting more and more. She was even tempted to ditching school just to visit him in Tokyo, but her parents were against it, and even Izuku was against it. Come by the end of the first year, Izuku didn't message, lettered, or even called back. It was like he just didn't care anymore, and it hurt her.

Then the second year came around and she saw him here and there. Just keeping to himself. She would always make an attempt to talk and catch up but her follower wouldn't allow her too. Even at a distance, Izuku was reprimanded and insulted for being a loner and a loser. Time and time again, Katsumi would see this and lash out at the person to get the message through. She was a hero of Aldera Private Middle School, so she took no shit that was directed towards someone hurting another kid.

But now...this afternoon she had shared. It was one of the most stress-relieving moments in the past couple of years. So now at this moment, looking back, Izuku may have not been the most ideal lover, but she will admit, they had their moments.

"But it doesn't mean I won't leave your side." Izuku added.

Katsumi saw the eyes of a boy who had seen to much. It was unfamiliar, she couldn't relate. Instinctively, she let go.

"Okay...let's be friends. My name is Katsumi Bakugo." The blonde offered a hand. The teen accepted it as he gave a small smile. "Izuku Senku, nice to meet you Katsumi."

Izuku's eyes followed just a little bit above Katsumi's head. He was glad he wouldn't lose the friendship he had with her.

**Katsumi Bakugo: Lv. 14**  
**Health[30/30]**  
**Stamina[50/50]**  
**Relationship: Friend(ex-girlfriend)**

**Aldera Outskirts, Occupants(350,000), Time 4:30 PM.**

Once the pair parted ways, Izuku took the train to parts of the outskirts of the district of Aldera. He came across his destination.

**Uraraka Construction Corps.**

Reading the passing sign, Izuku made his way into the constitution area. Noises of drills, hammers, beeping vehicles going in reverse, and the grunting of many men. Izuku felt at home.

Going into the trailer park, he signs himself in with the foreman who gave him the thumbs up. Grabbing a vest and a hard hat. Izuku put on his gloves and got to work.

Izuku's second job was a laborer for the Uraraka's. He started at the end of his first year of middle school. At the time this company was about to go under, but due to Izuku's work ethic, he managed to get the couple and the business back on their feet. Many of the crew members were familiar with Izuku, the lad was no more than fourteen and working with the strength of a quarter of the crew. Many guys his age even started working at this company due to the reputation, Izuku has with not just this occupations but others as well.

"Senku! I need demolition!" Once guy hollered.

"Yea be right there!"

Izuku walked over to the scene. A massive pile of dirt was sitting next to the massive hole.

"What's the problem?"

"Well we're almost done clearing this area of any dirt so we can start the foundation but we found this." The guy pointed a small object. It was sphere-shaped and completely dark.

"And you haven't used any tools to retrieve it?"

"We tried but some of our on hand equipment won't work, besides the damn thing is too heavy!" One of the other laborers added.

Izuku gazed at the object before going down the hole. Standing in the middle was a little ebony ball or stone. The teen grabbed it before hearing himself grunt. Shit, the thing was heavy, which was confusing since the object was no bitter than a goofball.

Focusing on the object, the stats showed up.

**Strange Sphere, no other properties, weighs approximately 200kg, item class: Database**

So it was a player-base item. It would definitely explain it's weight and short size. Putting the object in his pocket, Izuku climbs out of the manhole and tells the guys to continue their jobs. Making sure the weight of the ball doesn't rip his clothes, Izuku went back inside the trailer and put the sphere in his backpack. With a sigh of relief, he made it back and continued his job.

**10:30 PM**

"Alright everyone, time to head out. See you tomorrow!" The boss called out to the crew. Izuku was busy carrying some of the steel bars before setting them aside to hear their foreman. Izuku sighed in relief, they got out early. Meaning he can head on home and just relax before it was time to sleep.

"Eh! Senku! The manager and his wife wants to see you!"

Izuku blinked funny before walking over to the entrance of the construction building. Arriving at not time wasted, the teen was met by a couple, the Uraraka's. They were the owners of this fine business and his superiors.

"Hey Izuku, glad to see you're working hard now!" The man greeted, giving Izuku a pat on the shoulder.

"Hon, he always works hard, otherwise we wouldn't have gotten out of our debt." The wife added.

"It's nothing really, say...what brings you here? We still haven't finished with this contract so I don't know to tell us more jobs to work is going to give the men a boost of morale."

"Were not all business kid! Ya gotta stop suspecting the worst. Besides, we came to check up on you!"

"Really? Is there an issue with my work? Have I been doing an unsatisfactory performance?"

"Nonsense! You have actually been doing a lot more than we could ever ask. For a part-timer you do shine when you show up. Hell, you even inspired some of the other boys to work just as-no-even harder than you! Which is more than I can ever thank you for! Let's go out my treat!"

"Much as I appreciate the thanks and offer, I have to decline...I want to get some rest before I start my nighttime job."

"Oh that's understandable..." the man commented with disappointment.

"Say Senku...have you applied to a high school yet?" Mrs. Uraraka asks, changing the mood.

"Yes, I have."

"Really? Where are going?"

"A hero academy..."

"My, we never took you for the hero aspiring-type."

"It's not like I have much choice in the matter..." Izuku mumbles.

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing Uraraka-San. Well, I better get going. See you tomorrow?"

"Well I got a meeting tomorrow but my dear ole husband will show up to get you boys when you're done."

"Alright then. See you next time!" Izuku bows before heading on his way home.

**Senku Residency, Current Occupants(2), Time: 10:55PM**

With the day almost done, Izuku felt determined to have a nice shower and hit the sack. Turning the doorknob, Izuku walks in and turns on the light switch. With some difficulty, the lights blinked before burning brightly in the hallway to his bedroom/living room.

Walking towards the bathroom, he stopped before reaching for his blade. He wasn't alone.

With the quick draw, the blade came out to clash with another. Glowing red eyes starring back at him. Izuku was losing ground, he felt his legs give in before rolling away from the intruder. Quickly, he got up to throw his blade, aiming for the jugular.

As soon as the blade left his fingertips, a cloth, harder than steel, had wrapped around his arm. Soon, a brief tug-of-war took place and Izuku summoned all his will. But even that wasn't enough, the cloth seemed too wrapped even more around his body before he was captured and thrown to the side of the room.

Bind and defeated. Izuku looked at the intruder, the long black, shaggy hair covered most of his features with black clothes. Izuku was familiar with this man as this was not their first interaction. In the NPC world, he was an underground hero going by the name EraserHead, however, in the Database world, his name was **Red-Eyed Serpent**, one of the few high-level players in Japan.

"Your getting soft Izuku. Any other player would have killed you the second you came through the door."

Izuku sighed before looking down. Guilty as charged.

"You haven't made any progress with anything, your combat capabilities are gone or your just lazy. You need to get your shit together." The older-player reprimanded before releasing Izuku. The cloth wrapped around his neck like a scarf.

Izuku sat up while Eraserhead went into the kitchen and poured himself some tea and one for the teenager.

"Here."

"Thanks." Izuku took hold of the cup and drank it. The man was eyeing him, waiting for him to bring up the subject.

"Did you get the application?"

"Yea, hero course, Class-1A, quirk: non-applicable. Are you serious? Why did you register yourself as Quirkless? You know, eventually, the NPC's at Yuuei will catch on about you. At that point, I won't be able to bail you out."

"But why put me in a class, aren't I suppose to take the entrance exam to be evaluated? Besides, a database is not the same as a quirk. It's more powerful than some evolutionary trait and it's been around a lot longer. NPC's can't even see what we see!"

"Don't be stupid, the reason I put you in a class already is because you going in under my recommendation. It avoids the unnecessary attention the entrance exam brings." He took a sip, waiting for Izuku's affirmation.

"Okay then...that's okay for me. But my quirk status?"

"Just put "enhanced reflex", it's the only thing you got going on for you. Since your other skills are gone." The man took another sip.

"Right..."

"Look all I can here for was to confirm your intention about Yuuei. But if I were you I get started on training again. They may be NPC's but don't let your guard down when you fight actual players."

"Still...isn't the world a lot more peaceful for us players?"

"Quiet, the world is definitely quieter. So don't let yourself go, get off your ass and start training again. Quit one of your jobs if you have too."

"But I need money! The money I have is for emergencies, and that won't last me for another ten to eleven months! The jobs I have now are keeping me afloat."

"Well better start learning how to get your own food and cook it rather than eat take-out every other fucking day! And don't go whining that your food tastes like dog-shit because that's your responsibility, not mine." The man finished his tea before placing it in the sink than on his way in front of the door.

"Also one last thing. Turn on your **HUD**, you are not a veteran player yet, to able to navigate the world without it. So keep it on."

Izuku had an irritated look on his face but chose not to say anything and instead let his mindfully be aware. Looking over to the man once again, he got the same warning.

**Warning! Boss Player! **

**Shota Aizawa: Lv. 420**  
**Health[4225/4225]**  
**Stamina[9134/9134]**  
**Relationship: Uncle**  
**Class: Tatsu**  
**Tag: Kokuryuu **

Izuku noticed the slightly softened look on the man's face once Izuku's HUD came on. Turning his back away from the teen and opening the door he left these final words.

"I will be seeing you around **Seiryuu**."

With that, the man had left to Izuku's own thoughts. Getting up before washing the cups and putting them away. Izuku made his way into the bathroom and showered the cold water he had always welcomed.

He had doubts going back into training again. Since he was fine to go at the same pace NPCs would normally will but deep down Shota was right. Just cause NPC's would most likely not match up to him in the future doesn't mean the same for players.

Coming out of the shower with a determined yet humbled look. Izuku glances at the mirror to see his figure.

The teen, once ripped and define with muscles that would put some models to shame was now but a skinny built with some sight of muscle to see. He had let go for the past year but now was the time to get back in shape. He had ten months before Yuuei applications would do their test, while he wouldn't take the practical like Shota said, he would still take the written exam. Then another few weeks before it was time to attend the hero academy he cared less for.

Stepping away from the mirror and going to his closet to put on some clothes. Izuku laid down and set the timer on his phone to wake up at midnight again. Once he closed his eyes and soon he saw his own level again.

**Izuku Senku Lv. 14**  
**Health[500/(1500)]**  
**Stamina[600/(1800)]**  
**Class: Underdog(Update!)**  
**Tag: Seiryuu**

It looks like he is finally changing classes.

**Class Changed! New Class Obtained: Tatsu**

Besides, he needed to get back to Lv. 18 as soon as possible.

**Would you like to save?**  
**[Yes]?**  
**...**  
**Saving...**  
**Saved!**  
**See you next time!**


	4. Chapter One pt 1: The Gaisho

**Some months later~**

**Dangoah Beach, current occupants (1), Time: 4:30 PM**

With the sound of metal being moved from the sands of the coast to the parking lot where the pick-up was. Izuku had no trouble doing such a task. He had carried stuff more dangerous and definitely heavier than before. Looking back, this was just the start of his journey.

As the once trash-infested beach was now only left a few scraps to be taken. On one rusted, beat-up truck sat a teen with a thoughtful look on his face. It's been an hour since school finished. A half-hour in, he already got a good chunk of junk out. Every day the beach was looking cleaner and cleaner. Almost like it was before his time.

Taking in the afternoon sun, Izuku jumped off of the rusted vehicle and lifted it up from the bumper, dragging across the sands to the straight staircase.

With a grunt and hard effort, he lifted the entire truck and shifted the weight around to make it easier to balance underneath it. The stairs were no match for his Database strength and stamina when he took it to the parking lot where another truck was there.

Izuku put down the rusted truck on the platform that was attached the to back of the vehicle.

"Alright it's ready to go!" Izuku said as he patted the side of the truck, getting the driver to take away the rusted metal. With a sigh, Izuku looked back at the beach, that was the last rundown-car laying around the coast. Now it was just kitchen appliances and he would be done.

**On the way to Senku Residency- Underpass, Current Occupants(2). Time: 7:45 PM **

Wiping off the sweat from his shirt. Izuku breathed a happy sighed as he was underneath the passage, he would take this route as it was the fastest to get home.

Passing by a manhole, Izuku leaped away instantly as the cover came flying out and soon a green mass of sludge.

**Hedoro Lv. 27**

**Health[10/2000]**

**Stamina[3/700]**

Izuku narrowed his eyes at the fellow player, but the wounds and blood dripping down from his eyes.

"Shit..." he cursed.

Izuku walked forward before stopping when noticing something was approaching them fast!

The sound of something flying out of the manhole with extreme force did not faze the teen nor the sludge-man. Izuku saw the NPC's version of what it means to be a hero: All Might.

"Now then evildoer! It is time you are brought to justice and-Huh?" The tall figure quelled his speech when noticing that Izuku was the only one in the passageway.

"Young man, have you seen the villain come out of the sewers?"

"Yea...he sprinted that way." Izuku put on a fake facade before pointing at the way he came from.

"Aye, thank you young man! I should head off now, be careful of wondering villains."

"Sure thing sir.." Izuku as he was assessing All Might's stats.

**All Might Lv. 100(Max Level)**

**Health[3000/3000]**

**Stamina[3000/3000]**

As All Might takes a leap into the sky and leaving the boy alone, Izuku waited a few seconds before speaking up.

"The coast is clear." Izuku states as a green mesh drop down from the ceiling cracks to slowly form an injured Sludge.

"Thanks...Why did you help me?"

"Those wounds you got, there weren't from an NPC." Izuku eyes the sizzling on the sludge-man's skin. The taller player looked down at himself, his frame becoming that of a puddle of sludge.

Izuku watched with patience the sludge-man reformed himself into his actual human-shaped. A tanned skin man with green hair for dreadlocks. His body was covered in burned marks, lashes, and even gunshot wounds.

"Look...I appreciate for diverting the Number One Hero away, but I need to...ugh!" The man tried to excuse himself by climbing and leaning against the wall before collapsing on his legs. Izuku saw another severe injury, his foot was mangled almost twisted and torn from whatever had caused it.

The teen took pity on the man, he wanted to help him sure, but the nearest hospital was about 10 miles away. Sure Izuku can muster the energy for the trip but the fact of the matter is that it's the afternoon, the streets were bound to get crowded. Then add the possibility of encountering other players who would attack him because he associated with the Sludge-Man or just cause they were easy prey. Izuku didn't even have the medicine to help this man. The burns, lacerations, and bullet wounds could easily be treated if they had Database-Medicine but NPC hospitals don't even come close to it.

"Guh...here" The man offered a little locket. Izuku narrowed his eyes but accepted the golden locket that had blood on it.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Can you do me a favor...?"

"Depends," Izuku whispered. He shouldn't get himself involved any further.

"My little sister...give this to her."

"Where does she live?"

"Tokyo. By the old...Pump n' Dump."

Izuku sighed audibly. Any other place would be fine, just anything but Tokyo.

**[Help the Stranger] or [Refuse the Stranger]**

Izuku was tempted to just give the locket back to him but the pleading eyes of a dying man hit him hard. Unlike Izuku, this man had a reason to continue to live, but his body and circumstances wouldn't allow him to do so.

[Help the Stranger was selected! Karma Gained]

"Fine...but I need your name, I can't just waltz in there without a name."

The smiled as the blood left his mouth. "Nobu Makoto. My sister is named Eri Makoto...little girl. White hair..." Izuku walked forward as the man drift away before passing away with a relieved smile on his face.

With one last glance at the dead player, Izuku made his way home...

**Senku Recidency, Currant Occupants(One), Time: 8:10 PM. **

Izuku made his way towards his apartment, tired, still dwelling on the task he accepted. His plan was to have a quick shower and try to prepare himself for the journey to Tokyo. While sure, Tokyo was only a few train stops away, the city was filled with players more so than NPCs. Some of which don't like Izuku for a few reasons.

1) Some are aware of his status as being the only son to the legendary Black Ember himself, but Black Ember is a notorious player killer back in his youth and especially nowadays.

2) Izuku himself did indirectly cause a crime in Tokyo that was enough for him to be a wanted man.

3) He didn't want to be in a highly urban area that is filled with many players.

Opening the door, Izuku was confused. Twisting the nob again and again. The door wouldn't unlock. Izuku always made sure to leave his place unlocked but still had to use his key. It wouldn't unlock the door...

"Rents overdue kid." A voice got his attention.

Turning to the hallway. He saw the young woman who smoked all day long that was his landlord.

"Damn...look I will get you the money. Please just give me a few more days." Izuku pleaded. He didn't have a lot of money on him due to quitting his job at the fossil museum.

"Don't care, you know the rules kid, an hour overdue and your out."

"Okay...fine. But where is my stuff?"

"Downstairs in my office. Just open up the staff closet and take what you need. I will through the rest out."

"Of course..." Izuku sighed disappointedly at his own irresponsibility.

Making his way down into her office. Izuku found the staff closet and picked out the stuff he needed. So far he had a duffel bag which he equipped.

**DuffelBag Equipped. **

**Max capacity: 50 item slots**

**Current capacity : 0 item slots**

Izuku rummaged through his belongings. Looking at the various junk around. Instantly he found the stuff that he needed to take.

**Middle School Uniform taken, 5 item slots spent. **

**Custom Outfit One taken, 5 item slots spent. **

**Combat Knife(poor cond.) taken, 3 item slots spent.**

**Type 26 Revolver(poor cond.) taken, 3 item slots spent. **

**30 9mm bullets taken, 1 item slots spent.**

**Worn out wallet, 2 item slots spent. **

**First-year middle school picture, 1 item slots spent. **

**Current capacity: 17/50**

Izuku got his stuff together and ready to head on out. He bowed to the landlord and thanked her for the room to rent in his time of need.

The teen made his way to a local train station. It was the safest form of transport for players as many NPC's use it as well. So causing a scene was unlikely. With nowhere left to go, he heads for Tokyo.

**Tokyo, The Pump n' Dump, current occupants (2500), time: 9:30 PM. **

Izuku sighed a bit as he managed to get to his destination without trouble. Had to take some extra detours but it gave him the chance to not get into a confrontation. Stepping into the alleyway, he turned right to face the brothel, it had an old western saloon theme going on. The clear noises of other players getting busy were a clear sign of what's to be expected.

Opening the door, Izuku walked in. The music that was once playing loud, muted, and the lively chatter with it.

Izuku was in the spotlight as many folks looked at him.

Warning! Mid-level players

Izuku ignored the looks and eventually most of them went back to their business. He went to the receptionist.

Giving that the Pump n' Dump was a whore house, he figured Eri Makoto was a worker there. It was a good start in finding the girl.

"Ah, good evening sir. What services would you like?"

"Yes, do you do request?"

"Why yes. First things first, can I have the information."

**"Seiryuu, Lv. 16, class: Tatsu" **

"Thank you very much sir." The man inputted the information.

"So who would you like to request?"

"Eri Makoto, if she goes by that name."

The receptionist looked at him with a "serious" look. Putting in some more information on the desktop he turned to Izuku again.

"The second floor, at the very end, and make a right. Just a heads up, she one of more "troubled" workers if you know what I mean."

"Gotcha, do I pay my service once I am done."

"Yes. Since there isn't looking for the young lady. You have until the end of her shift. Please enjoy your stay."

Izuku headed up the stairs and found himself in the said hallway. Making it all the way to the end then a right. He opens the door to find himself in a candlelit room.

He walks in and closes the door behind him. Once he did so, he heard the sound of a soft thud and some footsteps. Turning to the room. Izuku saw the entire room. It was a smile, with the bed in the far back. A drawer with a single candle lit.

In the middle of the room was a white-haired girl who had one horn. He couldn't see her face as she bowed down.

"Welcome master." She looked up at Izuku. The girl had an expression of lust and naughtiness but the customer knew it was just a facade. For the most part.

"I take it your Eri?" Izuku asks as the girl nods, now standing up.

"Then Izuku works for me. No "master" formality."

The little girl gave a frown before saying. "Just go along with it, otherwise the head lady will hit me again." She begged which made Izuku all the more hesitant. Reluctantly he nodded in acceptance to her wishes.

Eri smiles before stripping off her nightgown. Her childish body exposed to only the teen to see. Izuku held back the urge to take her here and now. But there were more important matters. Dropping the DuffelBag, Izuku reaches into his pocket. Pulling out the locket that Nobu wanted to give his sister.

"What's that?" Eri asks. Izuku didn't answer as he walks over to her and kneels down. The little girl was a bit shy at the silence but Izuku was calm and patient with her.

"Your brother, he wanted me to give this to you."

"My...brother?" Eri whispers in shock.

"Yes, it was his dying wish. Look I know that this is the wrong place to bring it up but he wanted me to delivered it to you." Izuku pulls on of Eri's small hands and places the locket on them.

"Do what you want with it. But if you want to get out of this place. Try selling it."

Eri looked in utter sadness as Izuku walks up and picks up the skimpy white dress on the floor and hands it to the girl.

"Take care Eri, it's a rough place," Izuku says his farewell and reaches his DuffelBag but dodges an incoming knife. Looking over at the attacker, he saw the girl had a rage no child should ever possess.

"You murdered him!"

Izuku put up his hands, he didn't need to fight anyone right now. Especially not a naked little girl who was meant to offer herself to him.

"Eri, your brother was already dying when I came across him. I couldn't save him no matter what I did. He asked me to give the locket to you."

"LIAR! GO TO HELL!" Eri grabs a set of knives underneath the bed. She dances with the blades each one held by the joints of her body.

She bounces in fast speed al over the room. Izuku dodges left and right as the little blade-welding child tried to kill him. Izuku quickly grabbed his combat knife from the bag and uses it to deflect some of the incoming sharp edges.

Weaving and blocking against the young child, Izuku grew desperate before he saw an opening and uses his knife to destroy some of the kitchen knives in the girl's arsenal. This causes her to flinch and stop her attacks mid-flight. Izuku goes in a palm strikes the girl sending her against the wall with an audible crack.

"Ahhh!" She cries in pain as her broken arm hang dangling. Izuku walks to the bed and rips some of the sheets then goes to Eri, who is now holding her arm.

Kneeling down again in front of the girl. Izuku picked her up and set her on the bed. Using the sheet, he tied the cloth around her shoulder and around the broken arm. Eri was in pain but still had enough sense to look at her helper.

"Listen, I get it. Your brother is gone. There is no bringing him back. But there is a time and place to mourn, but not here." Izuku says tightening the cloth, making Eri wince.

"But you have to understand, your brother was attacked before I came across him."

Eri let that sink in. Did someone want her brother dead? Was it because of this locket? She felt her anger grow before she was flicked in the forehead.

"Don't even think about it. It's not worth getting yourself in-danger over something as petty as revenge."

"Why the hell do you care?!"

"Because I followed that path."

Eri remained silent as the teen finished wrapping. Izuku picked up the dress and helps the child redress. Once that was done. Izuku sat down next to her, he didn't say anything as the little girl cries next to him.

"I don't know what to do..."

"Survive. Wouldn't your brother wanted you to keep going?"

Eri looked at Izuku, her puffy red eyes still letting tears drop.

"But I don't want this anymore."

Izuku gave a confused look. "Don't want what?"

"My database."

"Oh you mean that," Izuku says looking away.

"I want it gone. All it does is bring me pain."

"I see..." Izuku felt his voice began to distance himself from Eri, the girl caught on.

"You know how to get rid of it don't you?" Eri asks, turning her body to face him.

"I suppose..."

"Please, I am begging you. I will be yours now and forever, just please get rid of it." She climbs on his lap and holds his shirt.

"Eri, I don't even know you. You don't even know me. Why would you throw away the only thing to protect yourself from other Players?"

"I don't care. You can use me, kill me, do anything to me. Just please get rid of it. Everything!"

Izuku slaps her, leaving a sting across her cheek. "Enough! You don't know what the hell your asking! Getting rid of your database isn't as simple as wishing the pain to go away."

"What will it take for you to help me! I don't want this anymore!"

Izuku sighed, he felt the girl push him down on the bed. Her head on his chest, crying her eyes out. The teen held his breath, this was more than he bargained for. Having the girl in his arms, he got a good look at her stats.

**Maki Modosu: Lv. 3**

**Health[20/200]**

**Stamina[100/150]**

**Class: Gaisho**

Izuku inwardly groaned. He didn't expect the girl to have such a shitty class. He was hoping that maybe he would help her get on her feet but the Gaisho classes don't work with fighting at all, just reproductive reasons.

"You're a Tatsu."

"So what if I am?"

"I will help you breed a family. Please, you can use me as much as you want. Anything, just take my Database away!"

Sighing, Izuku felt the Database give him a decision.

**[Destroy her Database] or [Leave]**

Izuku groaning in annoyance as he grabs Eri and places her down on the bed. She gave him an odd look, one bordering one of sadness and hope. Izuku plopped down next to the drawer. Hoping he would find something to help him knit. He has been to many brothels in the past and most girls weren't allowed to leave the place so they would be provided with knitting kits to help sow their clothes. Looking into the drawer he found nothing. Getting up, he looked around the room, there was a nightstand. Walking towards it, the broken mirror fragments showed and even more confused little girl, as if innocence was slowly beginning to come into her.

Opening each drawer, he didn't find it until after the second one. He pulled out a knitting kit.

"Eri, take some clothes with you. We can't get rid of your database here." Izuku orders as the little girl nod and opens the other drawers taking out some other rags for clothes.

"When you have them ready, put them in my DuffelBag," Izuku tells her as he rips the sheets and starts knitting them.

**Tailoring Lv.2**

Izuku did his best to make a jacket out of the thin sheets for the size of the girl. It took about nearly twenty minutes which made him all the more impatient. Eri had already settled her clothes right in his DuffelBag.

"Eri, wear this, it's gonna be cold outside."

Izuku gave the makeshift jacket to the girl. It was a little oversized by it was thick enough for her.

Reaching into his wallet. He saw about 430,970.00 yen( 4,000 dollars approximately) in his little Okane holder.

Checking the DuffelBag so he wasn't at full capacity.

**DuffelBag.**

**Last Capacity checked: 17/50**

**Added items: Female undergarments (3x): 6 item slots taken. **

**Short-size nightwear dress: 2 item slots taken. **

**Updated! Current Capacity: 25/50**

Izuku strapped his bag and went to the front door. Eri with a concern loom reaches out but hesitates, fully knowing she tried to kill him an only half-an-hour earlier. As she retracts her hand.

Grasp

Her eyes widen as a hand held hers. Izuku gave a comforting smile, one that was forgiving and willing to help her out of this situation. She smiles back with some tears left in her eyes. Izuku knelt down again and wiped them off.

"You are almost out of here," Izuku whispers and gives the girl a hug. Then as the two leave the room hand in hand. Izuku steeled himself as Eri cling to him as they walked down the stairs, many of the others looking at the pair.

Walking to the receptionist, the man offered that customer-service smile. "Already done?"

"Yea. Say this is a brothel right?"

"Sure is. Why the question?"

"How much is it to buy her out?"

Most of the customers and staff members looked at the teen with some shock. Buying a broken little girl? What use was she?

Eri looked with some concern as the receptionist eyed her before typing into the computer.

"Well the buy her out completely from us is about 96,960.60 yen ( 900 dollars). Would you like to purchase her?"

Izuku celebrated in his head as he nods for confirmation. Taking out the necessary amount of money. Paying off the little girl.

Izuku was left with only 334,009.4 to spare.

"Thank you for your purchase sir and you young lady farewell."

Izuku nods as he leads Eri out of the Pump n' Dump. The two walking down an alleyway.

"Where do we go now?" The little girl asks as she covers herself more with Izuku's substitute sweater.

"Somewhere where people, NPC nor Player can take advantage of the situation," Izuku says as he picks up the little girl and holds her to his chest. Eri was startled but instantly found comfort. Izuku pulled up over her hoodie coating her long hair from the blowing wind.

**Underpass, current occupants(2), time: 11:45pm. **

"Here we are," Izuku says as the lights from the underpass illuminated the whole short tunnel. He gave a sigh as Eri followed along with him, hands still clasped.

They stopped in the middle of the passage. Izuku turns to the dry stain of blood.

"Here's where he died. I want you to pay your respects. This will be the last time no matter what Eri." Izuku says to the girl, letting her go, she drops to her knees and clasps her hands in prayer. Izuku heard no tears, the whole way there, he had taught her that crying will never solve your pain...only lessen it. So he prepared her in case they were ambushed right now, that she wouldn't make noise to attract any wandering player or NPC.

"Big brother...I will miss you. Please find peace wherever you go."

Izuku grimaced at that fact. He knew the truth. Once a player dies they no longer exist. It's not like NPC's like Katsumi, they will reincarnate again into another NPC with the same personalities as their previous lives. It's been proving over the course of history from time to time again.

However, he didn't need to bring that knowledge to a young girl who just experienced a tragedy that Izuku was thankful she didn't have to witness.

Once Eri was done with her mourning. Izuku knelt down in front of her.

"Eri, can I ask a favor before we do the process," Izuku asks the young girl, who nods a bit confused.

"Listen, you said you would do anything for me to get rid of your database correct?"

Another nod.

"I need some of your skills okay," Izuku tells her. Eri widens her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because once you lose your database, you can no longer have access to them."

"Oh...okay."

"I know it's sudden and a lot to ask, but please grant me this favor and I will get rid of it."

Eri felt reluctant but still desired to rid herself of the system.

"Okay. Tell me how to do it."

"I know one way to do it. It may seem forward but trust me once this is done you no longer have to worry about your database anymore." Izuku says leaning in, he held Eri's shoulders, instinctively she knew what he wanted, she too leans in and the two share a kiss.

**Intimacy(Lv. 10) Perk activated! **

**[Lover's Snatch]**

**The player who activates this ability will have access and control over the abilities of any other player or NPC so long as mutual consent is active.**

**Izuku saw the skills of the little girl he kisses. He wrapped his arms around her and she tugs on his shirt. **

**[Lover's Snatch] activated with Maki Modosu! Available Skills include Mating(Lv. 10), Intimacy(Lv. 2), and TantoJutsu(Lv.3). **

**Available Quirk(s): Rewind.**

**Available Physical Traits: Pale Blue-Gray Hair, Red eyes, and small horn(right side). **

**Available Genetic Traits: Female Physiology.**

**Available Database(s): Eri Makoto, Lv.3, "Maki Modosu", class: Gaisho. **

**[Would you like to take a Database?]**

**[Database has taken... Do you want to destroy this player's Database history?]**

**[Database Destroyed...reverting player into NPC...]**

Izuku separate's himself from Eri. The girl had a faint smile on her face. Izuku smiled in turn but he was sad for this girl, for she will forget everything, her abilities, her pain, her love for the brother who passed earlier today, her dreams, and hopes. All of it is gone forever never to return again.

However, the light at the end of the tunnel, was that she will be reincarnated until she was born again as a player. So this lifetime she will be her own ignorant person.

[Destroy her Database] was chosen. Plus Karma! 

"Thank...you," Eri whispers before falling into his chest. Izuku sighs with some relief, the day was almost over. Izuku didn't have to worry about school, but he needed to get Eri someplace safe. From the looks of the guys who were stalking him from the second, he took his step in the brothel was already concerning enough.

For now he needed a disguise, one where he wouldn't be found out so easily.

Closing his eyes he focused on his Database.

**Personal Menu:**

**Physical attributes:**

**Hair color: Green- Pale-Blue Gray**

**Hair Style: Curly- Wavy**

**Eye color: Green- Red**

**Gender: Male- Female**

**Quirk: Disable- Enable**

**Quirk List: Rewind. **

**Confirm Changes? **

**[Yes] or [No]**

**Adjusting changes...**

**Changes made.**

**Would you like to save?**

**Saving...**

**Saved!**

**See you next time!**


End file.
